Contagious Chemistry - Huntbastian One-Shot
by Just0neYesterday
Summary: One-shot set during episode 4x07. Includes the pairing HunterXSebastian. Hunter discovers the feelings he has for his fellow Warbler.


**Contagious Chemistry - Huntbastian Fic {Glee} ** _ Set during episode 4x07_

* * *

"Keep it." Hunter spoke firmly, handing the smart Warbler blazer to Blaine who wore a conflicted expression on his face. Hunter couldn't help the satisfied smirk that shaped his thin lips, as he was so sure that he had already convinced Blaine Anderson to come back to The Warblers. It was all too easy really. He'd known exactly the right things to say to make the McKinley student feel accepted. To assure him that he belonged at Dalton Academy. Sebastian had filled him in on Blaine's background, how he had once been The Warblers' lead vocalist, his two school transfers, his ex-boyfriend Kurt Hummel- at this point Sebastian's tone had turned sour and his eyes welled with resentment -which had confused Hunter. Was it possible that Blaine and Sebastian had some sort of romantic history? Or was it simply another one of flirtatious Sebastian's many crushes?

It didn't matter. It's not like he was interested in Sebastian. He wasn't even remotely bi-curious.

Blaine's exasperated sigh interrupted Hunter's muddled thoughts. "Can you just give me our Nationals trophy back?" Hunter chuck;ed at the clear irritation in Blaine's voice and shook his head. "Why of course. Once you rejoin The Warblers."

* * *

Rays of light from the deep red glow of the setting sun casted shadows onto the Dalton grounds. Sebastian looked on as the moon slowly rose to take it's place, all the while whistling a cheerful tune. Hunter appeared in the arched doorway that lead onto the balcony where Sebastian stood and admired the wistful expression painted on the other boy's face. He loved how Sebastian's pale green eyes often held a deep, thoughtful gaze as if he was taking everything into consideration.

He spoke softly to avoid making Sebastian jump in surprise. "Hey. How come you're still here?" "I could ask you the same question." "I was making plans for Sectionals. You know, it's only three weeks away." Sebastian turned to face Hunter, the corners of his mouth twitching with an amused smile. "Is that fear I detect? I suspected that behind the calm composure, Hunter Clarington worries about proving himself." Hunter didn't like the triumphant grin that Sebastian wore. No he wasn't scared. There was no way The Warblers would lose Sectionals with what he had planned. After all, failure was not an option. Especially since he'd had to tell so many lies just to be at Dalton.

"I was just adjusting the cheography for one of the numbers. I'm not nervous, we've definitely got this one in the bag. The New Directions are nothing compared to us. And we'll be even more unstoppable once I get Blaine Anderson back into his blazer." Sebastian nodded. "Ahh Blaine. He's quite something isn't he?" Once again the captain of The Warblers felt a strong stab of heated jealousy at these words. "You seem quite...smitten.." He noticed how little creases surfaced beneath Sebastian's cheekbones as he chuckled, apparently amused by Hunter's comment.

"With Blaine? Not a chance. That is a thing of the past. Sure he's charming and gorgeous and everything but I'm just not that bothered anymore. Maybe it's because he was more of a challenge when in the possessive hands of Kurt. Now he's single, the idea of being with him bores me." He paused and Hunter shook his head, bewildered by Sebastian's strange sense of logic. "Well-" Sebastian continued, "-if he was interested in me however, I wouldn't say no." He grinned at Hunter's expression. "I'm kidding Hunter. I'm actually kinda into someone else."

Hunter felt his face heat up although he wasn't sure why. If Sebastian noticed the blush, he did not let on. Regaining his composure, Hunter cleared his throat and nodded. "Well. I better be going to bed." He turned on his heel and walked past Sebastian, heading for the door. As he did so, their arms brushed against one another lightly which caused a jolt of electricity to shoot up his arm. Beneath his blazer, he could feel the skin on his left arm heat up and he sucked in a sharp breath of hair to prevent himself from going dizzy. How much longer could he go on, denying the obvious chemistry between the two of them. No doubt these thoughts would keep him up all night, he thought glumly as he continued walking, shutting the door softly behind him once he got inside.

Sebastian remained frozen on the spot for several minutes after Hunter's departure. He didn't want to lose the enchanting feeling that his presence gave him. Sebastian smiled softly at the closed door and whispered softly to himself;

_"Goodnight Hunter. I only hope that someday I will find a way to tell you how much I am in love with you."_


End file.
